


My Play Toy

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lotor is in his brain. The binds are too strong and everyone's watching him strain. Secrets are out. His heart is gone.





	My Play Toy

The black leather was tight as it held down his wrist down to the cold, silver steel. On top of his feet the same heartless and cold punishment. His breath came out in short gasps, he wanted to rip out of his bounds but nothing allowed him leverage. The boy tilted his head side to side trying to locate something familiar but it was blurry like everything was under water. He could taste blood around his dried and cracked lips, when he went to scream out he felt something rip as another stream of the crimson substance ran down his chin. 

“Our princess is awake,” A small whistle came from somewhere as the boy continued to blink hard wanted to focus in on something, anything. “Lance, come on. It’s not like I’m going to hurt you,” Lotor came into focus in a large room a small galra desk with something that looked like a computer on top of it. “Well, I’m not going to hurt you that bad.”

“Where are the others?” Lance asked his voice scratchy and breathy for a second he didn’t know if the prince had heard him he smirked a set of sharp white teeth.

“They should be at home by now, probably looking for another blue paladin,” Lotor sat down at the desk slowly staring at Lance for a second to watch his face fall into distress. “I’m just kidding, but you should’ve seen your face you looked all scared!” He gave a deep chuckle that could curdle milk before yawning. “You’ve been out for a few days, really a bore. They were told the second you began to flutter your pretty little eyes that you were awake! They should be watching us right now. Really technology is a blessing. Give me a second to pull up their screen.”

“What the hell do you want with me?” Lance shuddered taking another deep breath moving over the fact that his team was watching him in such a fetal state.

“I want your brain of course!” Lotor said it so obvious flipping a loose strand of white hair behind one of his large purple ears. “Well I want to see your thinking process, know all of Voltron’s future plans, and just have some plain fun!” He smiled again this time not even looking up the the tan skinned boy. “There we go!” Lotor laughed pulling up a feed from the ship. All the paladins sat their, well except Lance and they were accompanied by Allura and Coran. They all looked worried and jumpy. “So rude Lance say hi,” A string of electricity shocked him through the metal table making him let out a small scream.

“Hi,” He croaked after the shock wore off, he couldn’t make eye contact with the screen. He was in such a helpless position and he didn’t want to burden them anymore then he already was.

“Don’t worry guys,” Lotor started seeing the shocked reaction across all team Voltron’s faces at the sight of Lance. “I’ll give him back, that is if you want him anymore after this, he’ll only have a few scratches.” He fussed with the machine before letting out an airy sigh. “Let’s see here,” He scrolled through whatever page he was looking at. “Ah, so you miss home isn’t that precious!” Lotor had reached Lance’s brain. Lance moved uncomfortably as though he felt something zipping through his head. “All your siblings, you baby sister!” A small video was seen on the corner of the team's feed and Lotor’s screen as he gushed over the adorable baby that was undeniably related to Lance.

“Stop all of this,” Allura’s voice came desperately from the screen as Lance bit his lip softly making sure not the agitate the scratch letting his eyes travel up meeting the worried faces of everyone. That was until another shock ran through his body his head tipped back eyes shutting in pain. He could feel the veins straining in his neck as sweat dripped down his forehead dusty blue eyes tired and corrupt.

“It’s a blessing I’m letting you watch princess Allura, I could just turn off the screen and kill him but I’m letting you watch him suffer to get him back,” He spoke to her as if he was speaking to a child he rolled the small black pupil in his otherwise yellow eye before scrolling a bit again. “Ah here’s a good one, the seventh wheel. Isn’t that a funny concept. Feeling like a burden to the team isn’t easy is it,” He gave a fake pout to Lance watching everyone rushing to save Lance on his small screen. The flashback that had happened about a year ago at this point.

“That’s old, I don’t feel like that anymore,” Lance growled waiting for the shock to go through his body already bracing himself but it never came.

“That’s kind of pathetic, lying to yourself.”

“I’m not-”

“Shut up there’s more,” Lotor gave him a little shock not as bad as the earlier ones but bad enough that it stung all over. “A crush?” One of the Galra’s eyebrows raised giving Lance a small smirk.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance grumbled his face already starting to heat up a little he sounded tired and worn but he still fought eyelids closing slowly resting before he pried them open again.

“It seems that blue want to make purple,” Lotor chimed sending up a picture of Keith. Lance’s pupil’s shrunk into slits as he struggled once again against the bindings starting to breath a little heavier. “Look at his face Lance,” Lotor laughed looking up at the team Voltron screen. “He doesn’t care,” Lotor growled. And Lance was out with a sharp pain to his neck.

~0~

The screen went dead with another shrill scream from the blue paladin. Everyone was speechless staring up at the now empty screen watching into space

“He’s not giving him back,” Shiro growled turning on his heels quickly. “You saw it in his eyes, Lance amuses him,” Shiro continued to walk away.

“You’re fucking kidding me!” Keith screamed. No one had noticed him even when his Lotor mentioned his name everyone was so focused on the screen no one saw him crying. “It’s your fault that he’s there right now, we’re getting him back!” Shiro was frozen in place.

“I think it’s time we began looking for a new blue paladin.”


End file.
